The Screaming Banshee
by ShadowBlast
Summary: What happens when the chibi TMNT finds a bird down in the sewers? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Splinter was watching his favorite show when his four sons came running up, one with his hand in his mouth and the others wondering why.

"Master Splinter, Raphie has something wong in his mouth," Michelangelo told him as Raphael walked up to him, hand still in his mouth.

"What is the matter Raphael?" their sensei, Splinter asked as he tried to pull the little turtle's hand out of his mouth, who just made a face a the fact at what he was doing. "Raphael, please let me see what is wrong." he then took his hand out of his mouth and kept his mouth open after pointing at one tooth. "Yes, what is wrong with it?"

"It hurts bad, and it will move a lot when I touch it." Raphael told his sensei as Splinter looked at it and moved it himself.

"Your tooth is ready to come out Raphael," Splinter told the little worrying turtle as he then cocked his head.

"My tooth is going to come out?" he asked as a worried face then showed.

"My son, a new tooth will come in it's place in a few days after this tooth comes out, some thing you will need not to worry about," he then stroked his son's head to comfort him. "Now, when that baby tooth comes out, you won't have a tooth there for a few days, but as I said, do not worry my son, a new tooth will come in," their sensei told him as he turned back to his show, which had just cam back on.

"Okay sen-say," Michelangelo replied as he took off before his brothers could catch up.

"Wait Mike!!" Leo squeaked as he took off, Don then Raph came running. They then saw Michelangelo staring at something, something pink. "What is it?" Leo asked as he walked up beside Mike.

"Yuck, it's pink all over." Raphael said pointing at the creature as it shrieked at him, making them all jerk back.

"It's alive!!" Mikey shrieked as he jumped even more back.

"It's half naked too." Don stated as he pulled his head back.

When Splinter heard Don's last statement, he rose to his feet to see what it was just as the creature yelled loudly, making him pick up his pace. When he came up to it, he then looked stunned at what he saw. "It is a bird, something pulled it's feathers out, and it isn't naked, just bald." he told them.

Just as he did such Michelangelo walked over to the screaming bird, picked it up, which made it scream louder, and turned to Splinter and asked; "Can I keep it?" he squeaked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Splinter then claimed; "Most certainly not Michelangelo, this bird has to belong to some one," Splinter replied as Mikey then squeaked;

"Then why is it down here?" Mikey asked, which then shocked them all and brought up the question, "Why was it down here?"

Then Leo asked; "What kind of birdie is it?"

"It looks to be a cockatoo, what kind of cockatoo, I don't know." Splinter saw them when flipping channels for his show, he landed on Animal Planet, which is Don's favorite channel when it's talking about turtles, that is.

The bird then started making another noise, it sounded like a cat. "But it's a birdie, how is it doing that?!" Mikey cried.

"Some birdies can mock other animals, Mikey," Don told his frantic little brother.

"Cool, can I?" Mikey asked as he tired to mimic a dolphin.

"Why dose it not have any feathers on it's chest?" Raph asked as he looked at the cockatoo, it shrieked and he then jumped back.

"I don't know Raphael, it must have pulled them out it's self, because if something else pulled them out, it wouldn't be here my son." he simply told him as the bird flew to his shoulder a sat there, being a good bird and mimicking a cheetah's chirp. "This bird may have come from the zoo," he said as he offered the bird to step up on his finger to put it on the back of a chair. "Maybe we can keep it, though, feeding it will be a problem." he said as the bird started rubbing it's beak on the chair to clean it's beak.

"Cool, we get to keep the birdie!!" Mikey shirked, the cockatoo them mimicked his shriek, which some what startled him.

"What we name it?" Leo asked as he looked a the now puffing parrot as it made a gentle squeak, which made all four turtles giggle.

Then, all of a sudden, the bird started yelling at the top of it's lungs when it heard music and started bobbing up and down. "Oh, it's like a screaming banshee!!" Splinter shrieked as he covered his ears, the turtles did the same.

"Oh, that what we name it, Banshee," little Mikey told them as the bird finally stopped screaming.

"And it matches perfectly," Splinter claimed as the bird started bobbing, dancing to some music, which made the little turtles cackle out with laughter, even Splinter gave a chuckle at the dancing bird, which now looked like an idiot from the way it was dancing.

"Silly birdie like to dance!!" Mikey yelled.

"Silly Birdie!!" Banshee shrieked right after Mikey did. Every one laughed again at Banshee, who then puffed even more.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Every one but Splinter, started laughing when Banshee puffed up and started talking like Splinter. "Most certainly not Michelangelo, this bird must belong to some one. It's like a screaming banshee!!" it screamed in Splinter's ear as it flew to his shoulder.

Splinter flattened his ears against his head as he made Banshee step up and he then put him on Mikey's shoulder, then Banshee started to climb onto Mikey's head and looked at Splinter when he said; "I'll be right back, I need to get the ice pack," as he rubbed his head.

"Banshee, dance for us," Mikey squeaked as he turned on some music, Banshee started dancing like an idiot yet again.

Banshee started singing while dancing as well, he sounded like he was saying something from another planet, but all he was saying was something to do with ducks.

All four turtles started laughing when Splinter came into the room, he stopped and stared at Banshee, who then said; "Hello sensei." 

Splinter was shocked at how well this bird could learn something so fast. "Well, hello Banshee."

"What's on?"

"What?" Splinter asked as Banshee flew to his shoulder.

"What's on?" he said as he climbed down his arm and pushed a button and the channel changed to a channel that told what was on. "What's on?"

"Oh, well," Splinter stopped and looked at the TV, looking for something to change it to.

Donatello then said "Oh please change it to Animal planet, it's talking about turtles." the channel they had it on just said that Animal Planet was talking about all the kinds of turtles, so Donatello wanted it to change to Animal planet, but Banshee thought other wise and hit a button on the remote and it changed to another animal channel.

"Funny animals, yay!!" Banshee cheered as he flew in front of the TV on the table.

"Funny animals? I only see one." Leo told Splinter as it than showed a bird dancing even wilder than Banshee, and Banshee then started dancing just like the bird on TV. "Oh, funny animals!" every one started laughing at Banshee, and Banshee started mocking their laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

A.N: Their 8 years old now, so they can read now. They were six and seven in the other chapters.

Chapter 4

"What are you doing Banshee?" Mikey asked as he followed the pink cockatoo into the kitchen.

The Rose-Breasted Cockatoo then waddled over on the counter over to the blender, Banshee pulled the lid off, flew to the refrigerator, fought with it until he got the door open and took the strawberries out, after washing his feet in the sink. "Smoothies, Banshee make smoothies for turtles." the bird told him as he bit open the strawberries, picked up a bad one, flew over the garbage can and dropped it in. "Yucky strawberry." Banshee told Mikey as he then flew back to the counter and put many good strawberries in. "Need ice cream!" Banshee squealed as he fought the freezer to get it open. For a few minutes, he fought it until he got it open. "I scream, you scream, we all scream for ice cream." he sang as he opened the ice cream and put a lot in.

"You taught Banshee that song?!" Donatello screamed from the other room.

"Yeah Don, so?" Mikey asked.

"Sing that again and I will scream, but not for ice cream," Don replied, Mikey just shrugged as he turned back to watching Banshee.

"Banshee get bananas," he flew over to the table and started trying to peel the banana.

"Cool, you're gonna peel a banana?" Mikey asked as Banshee then started to get ticked at the banana.

"This I got to see," Don said as he got up from his book and walked into the kitchen beside Mikey.

The kitchen was filled with screaming as Banshee fought with a banana, trying to get the peeling off.

"What's going on in there?!" Leo screamed as he ran in, and was shocked to see Banshee fighting a banana. "Raph, get in here!!"

"What's going on?" Raph asked walking in, his mouth dropped to see Banshee on the table, fighting a banana. "What the... What is Banshee doing?!"

"Banshee make smoothies for turtles." Banshee said finally getting the peeling off. " 'Bout time." he said flying above the banana, he then picked it up with his feet and dropped it in the blender, after many fights with more bananas, he finally got enough in the blender for six smoothies. "Time to blend." Banshee told the shocked turtles as he pushed the button. The kitchen was then fulled with one person's screams.

"What on earth?!" Splinter shrieked as he jumped to his feet and ran into the kitchen, just to see Banshee screaming at the blender, he stood there, watching the bird scream at the blender for a few minutes, with a look, no one could read on his face. "Michelangelo, what is the bird, doing?" he said with a sigh.

"Banshee's making smoothies for us!" Mikey replied, then the other turtles nodded.

"But, why is the bird screaming at the blender?"

"We don't know," Leo told him.

Banshee stopped screaming after he told Splinter this. "Smoothies done!" he then pushed the button to stop it.

"Okay, weird." Raph told them.

Shortly after they all had something to drink, then Banshee sang; "Me like smoothies, yes I do, me like smoothies, how 'bout you?"

Splinter's facial expression changed from pleased, to the same face when he saw Banshee screaming at the blender.

"I do!!" all four turtles said in unison. Splinter then rolled his eyes at his sons before taking another sip of his smoothie.


End file.
